


Hermione's Secret

by AislinMarue



Series: Asa Feels Nostalgic [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, seriously don't read it, very old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron notice that Hermione has been rather distant lately. What could be wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this story. It's just...completely and utterly bad. Why am I posting it then? To remind myself of where I came from. I would not recommend reading it. There is so much wrong with this fic I don't even know where to begin. I wrote it around 2000. Back then I thought it was good. Was told by others it was good. Now I look at it and seriously cringe. But it's always good to know your roots and where you've been, right? Seriously, hit the back button. Do yourself a favor. Save yourself while you still can. XD

It was a bright and sunny day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today, it was a bit chilly, but spring was just around the corner. Harry Potter was sitting in one of the big armchairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. His best friend, Ron Weasley, was sitting at a table doing his Divination homework. So far, Ron was supposed to die three times in the next month.

“Okay, I think that I’ll have a close encounter with a blast-ended skrewt on a week from Thursday. That should be enough. Professor Trelawny’ll accept it,” Ron said.

“Well, that depends. How many times will something bad happen to you?” Harry asked him.

“Let’s see..I should die four times. I get hit by lightning, drown in the lake, cursed and hit by one of those muggle buses,” Ron listed.

“That’s enough,” Harry said, grinning. It was a well known fact at Hogwarts that the more times you predicted your death in Professor Trelawny’s class, the better your grade.

They were silent for a moment as Ron finished putting his homework away. Then, Ron looked around the common room and asked, “Hey, where’s Hermione?”

Harry stood and looked around the room, which was practically empty except for himself, Ron and a few second years. “I don’t know. Odds are she’s at the library studying for exams next week. Let’s go see if we can pull her away from her books long enough to get something to eat. It’s almost time for lunch.”

“Okay,” Ron said and followed Harry through the portrait hole.

They reached the library five minutes later and, sure enough, Hermione was sitting at a nearby table with a huge stack of books, parchment, quills and ink bottles all over it. They stood in front of her, but she didn’t notice them until Ron cleared his throat. She jumped and looked up.

“Oh, hey. What’re you two up to?” she asked.

“Nothing. We just wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the Great Hall to get something to eat,” Harry said.

“Um, actually I can’t. I really need to study my Transfiguration notes. I’ll catch up with you later,” she said, starting to work again.

“All right, suit yourself. C’mon, Harry,” Ron said. They left the library and walked toward the Great Hall.

“She really needs to lighten up,” Ron said.

“Yeah, did you see how she looked? She looks like she hasn’t slept for days,” Harry said.

“I’ve got an idea,” Ron said suddenly.

“What?” Harry asked curiously.

“Why don’t I go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves to pack a lunch for all three of us and we can eat it in the library. You go back to the library and I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Ron said.

“That’s an excellent idea! Let’s do it,” Harry said and he went back to the library while Ron headed off to the kitchens.

Harry entered the library and went back to Hermione’s table. She was still working diligently.

“Hey, Hermione,” Harry said and sat down next to her.

“Harry? Where’s Ron? I thought you guys were going to get some lunch?” she asked.

“Well, Ron should be here soon,” Harry said slyly.

“What are you up to? You’ve got that look in your eyes, Harry. What is Ron doing that he shouldn’t be?” Hermione asked suspiciously.

“Hermione! I’m hurt! You should have more faith in me!” he said playfully. “We aren’t up to anything!”

She scoffed. “The day I believe that is the day I kiss Malfoy.”

“Ew! That’s sick! Why would anyone ever want to do that?” Harry asked with a disgusted look on his face.

“For your information, I heard Pansy Parkinson and a few other girls talking about how cute Malfoy was. They all wanted to be his girlfriend. You should’ve seen them, Harry, they were actually giggling!” Hermione said and they both laughed.

“I’m telling you, it’s ridiculous how girls act like that over a stupid crush, present company excluded of course,” Harry said.

“Don’t be so sure, Harry,” Hermione said.

“You’ve actually giggled like that? Over a guy?” Harry asked with a shocked look on his face. He felt a slight pang of jealousy, but he ignored it.

“Yes, but I’m not telling you anything else about it,” she said with a slight blush.

“Why not? I promise I’ll try not to laugh too much,” Harry said jokingly.

“I’m not saying anything, but I am a girl after all,” she said.

“Really? I never would have guessed!” Harry teased.

“No one likes a smart aleck, Harry. Are you sure Ron’s on his way? He’s taking an awfully long time,” she observed.

Just as she said that, Ron came through the door carrying a picnic basket emitting a variety of delicious smells.

“Hi. Sorry it took me so long, Harry. The elves got a little carried away. Geez, all I asked for was a simple lunch for three and they made dinner for twenty! I’ve even got cakes and all kinds of other stuff in my pockets!” Ron told them as he unloaded the basket on an empty table.

“So that’s why you came back, Harry! That’s really sweet of you, but you guys didn’t have to go to all this trouble,” Hermione said with a smile.

“Yes, we did. The only way you would’ve eaten anything otherwise was if we used a floating charm to get you out of here or drag you out. Since we don’t remember how to do it and you would’ve put up a fight if we tried dragging you, we figured this was easier,” Ron said and he started piling food on his plate.

“Well, we also knew you’d kill us for trying Plan A and Plan B, so we went with Plan C. Look on the bright side, Ron, we get Hermione to relax for a little while and there’s less bloodshed,” Harry joked and took a bite of his sandwich.

When they had finished eating, they all sat back in their chairs with sighs of content. After a moment, Hermione spoke.

“Thanks, guys, lunch was really great, but I still say that you didn’t have to go to all this trouble for me. I was going to get a little something after I had done a bit more studying. I’ve still got loads to do before I’m anywhere near ready for exams next week,” Hermione said.

“And I say it was no trouble at all. Seriously, Hermione, have you looked in the mirror lately? We have a week until exams and you’re already running yourself ragged. I don’t want to hear about how important studying is,” Harry interrupted her when she tried to tell him exactly that. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. That’s why we are going to personally make sure that you get some sleep. Right, Ron?” he said with a glance to Ron who nodded.

“What are you going to do, stand what outside my door?” Hermione asked sarcastically.

“If it comes to that, then we will,” Ron said, abandoning his playful manner. Harry nodded in agreement.

“You can’t force me to do anything!” Hermione said angrily.

She stood and made for the table with her books on it when a voice called from the doorway. “Slumberios!”

A thin stream of light hit Hermione on her back and she fell asleep. Before she could hit the ground, Harry caught her. He and Ron both turned to see Professor Dumbledore walking toward them with a gentle smile on his face and his blue eyes twinkling in a grandfatherly way. “Mister Potter. Mister Weasley, I suggest you take Miss Granger up to her room. That sleep spell I cast should last for a couple of hours. Now, I want you two to make sure that she stays away from studying for at least a day. I don’t think she needs to study much anyway considering her grades. Can you do that for me?” Dumbledore asked kindly.

“Sure, professor,” Ron said.

“Yeah, no problem. Thanks for the help,” Harry said gratefully.

“You’re quite welcome, Harry,” Dumbledore replied.

“I’ll clean up our mess while you take Hermione upstairs,” Ron told Harry as he started clearing off the table.

“I think I’ll handle the clean up, Mister Weasley. I believe you have a Potions exam to study for,” Dumbledore said as, with a flick of his wand, Hermione’s books and their picnic were cleared away. “Harry, you take Hermione upstairs.” With another flick of his wand, Ron’s Potions books were on the table.

Harry nodded and grinned at Ron who returned it with a scowl. Ron sat down and started working while Harry left the library with Dumbledore following.

“Thanks, Professor. We never would’ve gotten her to take a break,” Harry told Dumbledore gratefully as he carried Hermione up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower.

“Well, Harry, as I said before, you’re quite welcome. I must say, though, it was very thoughtful of you and Mister Weasley to bring Miss Granger lunch. If I heard correctly, she’s having a bit of a hard time. You wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?” Dumbledore asked him.

“No, Professor, but Ron and I have noticed she’s been a little distant lately. I’m worried about her,” Harry replied as he held Hermione closer to him. “What do you think is wrong with her?”

“Harry, I have not lived this long without learning a few things about Miss Granger’s particular problem.” Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

“Could you tell me, Professor?” Harry asked him hopefully.

“That I cannot do, Harry, but when Miss Granger is ready, she will tell you. Now, I am late for tea with Professor Sprout. I will see you later, Harry,” Dumbledore said and went down a nearby staircase.

Harry continued on his way. While he walked, he glanced down at Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. Harry wondered what was wrong with her. He knew she had been distant lately, but he had no idea why. What could it be? Was it so bad that she couldn’t tell him or Ron? He hoped not.

He finally reached the portrait hole entrance. The Fat Lady was chatting with her friend, Vi. They stopped talking when he cleared his throat. Vi noticed Hermione.

“Oh dear! What happened to her?” she exclaimed.

“She fell asleep in the library. She’s alright,” Harry told her.

“Password?” the Fat Lady asked.

“Frog legs,” Harry replied and the portrait swung open.

A surprised squeak came from inside. Harry saw Neville Longbottom about halfway through the hole.

“Sorry, Neville. I didn’t know you were there,” Harry said.

“That’s okay, Harry, I was just looking for Trevor. He’s wandered off again. Is Hermione alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, she’s fine. She fell asleep in the library. Would you mind giving me a hand?” Harry asked.

“Sure, no problem.”

Together, they got Hermione through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. The room was empty except for the three of them.

“Could you do me one more favor, Neville?” Harry asked him.

“Of course, Harry,” Neville replied.

“I need you to keep everyone out of our dormitory for a while so Hermione can get some sleep,” Harry said.

“Okay, Harry, I’ll do my best,” Neville promised.

“Thanks a lot.”

“Anytime. I’ll see you later,” Neville said and left the common room.

Harry crossed the common room and climbed the stairs leading to the boys’ dormitories. He entered the fifth years’ room and walked over to his bed. Then he gently placed Hermione on it and covered her with a blanket. He took the chair from his desk and sat down next to the bed.

“What’s wrong with you?” he asked her out loud. “Why couldn’t you come to me or Ron? You know you can tell me anything. Maybe I can help. When you wake up, I want some answers.”

Then, he noticed that his hand had had a mind of its own. While he had been talking, he had unconsciously started stroking her cheek. He quickly stopped, but after a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to the soft skin of her cheek. He pulled away and look at her peaceful face.

“Geez, Hermi, what are you doing to me?” he asked curiously.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” a voice said from behind him.

He turned around quickly and saw Ron leaning against the wall by the window.

“Got something you want to share with the rest of the class, Harry?” Ron asked with a smirk. 

“Um...no, I don’t think so,” Harry said, blushing beet red.

“Oh really? Then what was that?” Ron asked as he walked over to his bed and plopped down on top of it.

“Honestly, Ron, I don’t have a clue. I just… I don’t know,” Harry replied.

“Well, I do, so I’ll clue you in, Harry ol’ pal,” Ron said and sat up to face Harry. “You’re in love with her.”

“What?! Are you out of your mind?” Harry asked. In his opinion, Ron was off his rocker.

“No, I’m not. C’mon, Harry, don’t play dumb with me. Percy acted the same way just before he hooked up with Penelope. I’m not stupid, so don’t try to hide it from me,” Ron said matter of factly.

“Ron, I’m telling you, I’m not in love with Hermione,” Harry said stubbornly.

“Okay, do me a favor. Turn around and look at her for a minute, then tell me what you see, Harry,” Ron said.

Harry turned around and faced Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair was spread out on the pillow. When had she gotten so pretty? Wait a minute, what was he thinking? Could Ron be right? Was he in love with Hermione? Maybe, but he didn’t know for sure. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face then he turned to face Ron once again.

“Well?” Ron asked expectantly.

“Well what?” Harry asked, trying to avoid telling Ron his answer.

“What do you see, Harry?” Ron asked impatiently.

“Fine, you want to know what I see? I’ll tell you. I see someone who was one of the first friends I ever got. I see a girl who I want to hold in my arms for the rest of my life. I see a girl who I want to kiss so hard it’ll take her breath away. I also see a girl who I’m very worried about. What do you think is wrong with her?” Harry asked, a little surprised at his intensity.

“Wow, man. That was deep,” Ron said with a shocked look on his face.

“Ron! Will you please pay attention? Look, when I talked with Professor Dumbledore earlier, he told me that Hermione had a problem, but he wouldn’t tell me what it was,” Harry explained.

“Did he say anything else?” Ron asked him.

“Yeah, he said he knew what it was and that Hermione would tell us when she was ready,” Harry said.

“Maybe it’s not really serious. Maybe it’s a silly girl thing. You know, one of those problems like she ran out of her favorite shade of lipstick and she doesn’t want to be seen without it,” Ron said reasonably.

“Ron, Hermione doesn’t wear lipstick! It’s got to be serious if she couldn’t even tell us,” Harry said irritably.

After a few moments of silence, in which both boys were deep in thought, Ron suddenly jumped off of his bed.

“I know! Why don’t I go talk to Professor McGonagall? Hermione’s really close to her. Maybe they’ve talked about Hermione’s problem,” Ron told him.

“That’s a great idea! She’s probably in her office or the staff room,” Harry said.

“All right, I’ll be back later. See ya, Harry,” Ron said and left the room.

Now Harry had time to think about what Hermione’s problem could possibly be. He knew it wasn’t a “silly girl thing” as Ron had said because Hermione wasn’t the type to get all upset over a broken nail or a bad hair day. She certainly didn’t avoid people like that unless it was serious. He couldn’t help but worry about her. He was worried and, now that he thought about it, he was angry too.

What made her think that she couldn’t come to him if she had a problem? Surely she knew that by now after all the years that they’d been friends.

That brought him to another question: did he want her as a friend or something more? Part of him said go for more and the other said stay friends. Would she want to be more than just friends? He didn’t know, but he hoped to find out.

Lost in his thoughts, he sat there next to his bed for a whole hour until, finally, Ron came back.

“Hey, sorry it took so long. I ran into Fred and George on the way back and they just had to show me a new prank they had thought up for making the mandrakes in the greenhouse do the Macarena. Can you believe the things they come up with?” Ron told him.

“Well? What did Professor McGonagall say? Did she know anything?” Harry asked anxiously.

“She knows what it is. Hermione talked to her last Friday after Transfiguration class. In fact, Professor McGonagall told her it would be best if she spent some time thinking about how to handle it,” Ron said.

“Well, that explains why Hermione’s been keeping to herself. Did McGonagall tell you what was wrong with her?” Harry asked.

“Surprisingly enough, she did,” Ron said.

“So what’s the problem?” Harry asked, getting annoyed.

“How do I put this delicately?” Ron asked.

“Would you just tell me?!” Harry exploded.

“All right! You’re the problem!” Ron shouted.

Harry’s temper vanished and he was overcome with confusion.

“What? What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“What’s what she told me. You’re why Hermione’s been so distant lately. She’s trying to avoid you,” Ron explained.

“Why? I haven’t done anything to her, have I?” Harry asked, confused.

“Apparently you did, but you didn’t realize it,” Ron said.

“Well? What did I do?” Harry asked.

“I can’t tell you,” Ron said bluntly.

“Why not?” Harry asked, getting very annoyed.

“Professor McGonagall told me not to. She said that Hermione should tell you herself because it’s her business,” Ron said.

“So, all I have to do is wait for Hermione to wake up and get her to tell me,” Harry figured.

“Yup. Pretty much,” Ron confirmed.

“There’s no telling how long I’ll have to wait for that,” Harry complained.

“I know that one too,” Ron said with a grin.

“Then tell me,” Harry said.

“I ran into Dumbledore on my way back from the greenhouse and he said that the sleep spell should wear off in a little while. Maybe she’ll tell you,” Ron said.

“Hopefully, but you know it’s not going to be easy,” Harry told him with a sigh.

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m not sticking around,” Ron said as he headed toward the door. “Trust me, you won’t want me here and neither will she.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” Harry said a bit reluctantly.

“It’ll be alright, Harry, you’ll see,” Ron said with a mysterious grin and then he left.

Ten minutes later, after Harry had time to think of almost every possible thing he could’ve done to upset Hermione, she started to stir.

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. Then, she sat up and was immediately confused when she realized that one, she wasn’t in the library and two, she was in the boys’ dorm room. She looked around and finally noticed Harry sitting next to the bed.

“Good afternoon, sleeping beauty. Feeling better?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Harry? Um, yes, actually I am,” Hermione said.

“Glad to hear it. Well, now that you’ve gotten a little shut eye, I think it’s time you and I had a little talk,” Harry said seriously.

“Oh, about what?” Hermione said, trying to act innocent and not succeeding.

“How about why you’ve been avoiding me?” Harry asked.

“I told you, I’ve been studying for exams,” Hermione told him.

“Try again,” Harry said.

“Well, if you must know, I was trying to catch up on my reading,” Hermione lied again.

“Strike two, Hermione,” Harry said sternly.

“Why are you doing this to me, Harry?” she asked, her voice wavering.

“Because I’m worried about you and I want to know what’s wrong so I can help you make it go away,” Harry answered gently.

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears and she covered her face with her hands. Harry pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. She cried for a few minutes while Harry whispered quiet reassurances to her. Finally, her tears stopped and she looked up at him.

“Now, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Harry asked her.

“Well, I don’t know when it started exactly, but I suppose that I just suddenly realized it,” Hermione started.

“Realized what?” Harry asked.

“That I-I’m in love with you,” she said hesitantly.

She looked down at her hands and waited for him to say something, but instead, he gently lifted her face so that he could look her in the eye. Her eyes were still a little red for her crying and her hair was slightly out of place from her nap, but, to him, she was beautiful. He couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned forward, his eyes closing, and brushed his lips against hers in a sweet and tender kiss. He pulled back and she smiled at him.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that anymore,” he told her.

“I think you’re right.” She laughed.

He leaned forward to kiss her again, but he was interrupted by a voice from the door.

“Finally! Do you two have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for you both to wise up? It’s about bloody time!”

They both looked to see Ron standing with Neville, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

“All right, boys, pay up,” Ron told them.

They all groaned and handed Ron five sickles each.

“Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen.” Ron grinned as he started counting his winnings.

“Ron! I don’t believe you!” Hermione said, outraged.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist!” Ron said, the grin never leaving his face.

Harry looked at Hermione and she grinned slyly. They both took out their wands and started to advance on Ron.

“Hey, guys, it was just a harmless bet. Really, there’s no need to do anything that you’ll regret later!” Ron said as he started to back through the doorway. He then ran for dear life out into the common room, through the portrait hole and down the hallway with Harry and Hermione in hot pursuit.

All in all, it was a pretty good day...except for Ron of course.


End file.
